Many content providers, such as television and cable providers, may provide closed captioning for media content such as television programming. A content provider may employ a human to type out closed captioning text while listening to audio of the media content. When an abundance of audio is produced, such as during a live broadcast of a sporting event, multiple humans may be employed to type out closed captioning text of the audio. In this way, a content provider may provide closed captioning, for media content, which comprises a textual transcription of audio of the media content.